Kurimatsu Teppei
Kurimatsu Teppei (栗松 鉄平) was a defender for the original Raimon's soccer team, and Inazuma Japan. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, then he later on joins Inazuma Japan. He was later appointed as the new captain of Raimon's soccer team after Endou Mamoru, and the other third year Raimon students had all graduated. Background His birthday is a complete mystery. He along with his three friends, Shishido, Shourin, and Kabeyama had joined Endou Mamoru's soccer club during their first year of high school. Personality He's seen as very energetic and mostly positive, by always praising his team members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood, and spirit of the soccer team. He seems to be worried about something or someone, like Kazemaru. He is kind, and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the soccer ball. Apearance Kurimatsu Teppei and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the most smallest members in Raimon High. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and two exaggerated buck-teeth on his mouth. His short hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, by making it look like a chestnut. He also wears a small band aid across his nose. In Reloaded, he wears a huge round band aid on the middle of his nose. Abilities Tamanori Piero Suisei Shoot Monkey Turn Run Ball Run Triple Dash Suisei Shoot Dokonjou Bat Armadillo Circus Maboroshi Dribble Suisei Shoot V2 Defense Plus Block Circus Zokuseikyouka Naminori Piero Sidewinder Twin Mixer Maboroshi Shot Rocket Head Jibashiri Kaen Silk Road Volcanic Fly Mogura Feint Zigzag Spark Block Plus 20 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 At first, Kurimatsu's just like most of the other soccer members of Raimon, who doesn't want to practice because of the team's lack of 12 members and not having a field to practice at. But later on, he along with the other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband the soccer club. His energetic demeanor and personality greatly helped the team out in winning the Football Frontier. Season 2 Kurimatsu also joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Gakuen, but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. In the game, he left because he was injured and hospitalized by Gran. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Season 3 Kurimatsu, along with other previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for a position in Inazuma Japan and he succeeded in becoming a member. He was able to create a new hissatsu, call Maboroshi Dribble. He also helped Tachimukai to create his own hissatsu technique. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire, after passing the ball to the forwards, his leg was badly injured. He had to leave the team and was replaced by Fubuki, who had just recovered from an injury. In episode 123, he was surprised as Endou's God Catch was overcome by Hill's Double Jaw during the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. In episode 126, when it was Endou's turn to receive the certificate, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, were all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. He was also seen to be part of the raimon gymnastic club for a while. He also took part in a play along with Kino Aki, Endou and Kabeyama. After the graduation of the third-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to officially become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the others stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, and it was very powerful, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Then episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' Quotes *Your training was so wonderful to watch Captain *This is great de yansu Relationships 'Kabeyama Heigorou' 'Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu' 'Shishido Sakichi' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Handa Shinichi' 'Someoka Ryuugo' 'Kageno Jin' 'Megane Kakeru' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kino Aki' 'Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke' Knownable Relatives *'Kurimatsu Etsuko' (Mother) *'Unnamed Father' *'Kurimatsu Shinpei' (1st younger brother) *'Kurimatsu Kappei' (2nd younger brother) *'Kurimatsu Tanpei' (3rd younger brother) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Tod Ironside. *The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. *He adds "de yansu" at the end of almost all of his sentences. *In the second game, he leaves the team after being injured by Gran but in the anime he left the team because he was depressed about Kazemaru leaving. *Kurimatsu is the new captain of Raimon after Endou. *He and Hijikata are the only soccer members of Inazuma Japan who did not appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hino Miho (Anime), Takano Urara (Video Games) *'English' : ??? :all information on Kurimatsu Teppei came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kurimatsu_Teppei Gallery Kurimatsu Teppei EP 94.png|Teppei is ready to play soccer Category:Characters Category:Males